Bittersweet
by MusicLuva
Summary: Life after Love. She always sat infront of the dying cherry blossom tree. The tree that never died. Until one day, she decided to leave, and with naruto gone away for 2 years, she had nothing stopping her. So what does Itachi have to do with all of this?
1. The Cherry tree Tragedy

**A/N: My third story...and guess what...I have spell check! So there will be less mistakes and hopefully better grammar. I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto... If i did...Sasuke wouldn't of left and Orochimaru was be less...weird.**

_Flashback_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

It started off as any other day. The sun rose and the moon disappeared into the sky. A lone girl sat on a hill, staring into thin air. A withered cherry blossom fell onto her lap breaking her focus. The young pink haired girl didn't spare the dying blossom a second glance as she refocused her eyes onto the silent town below her. The once bright and beautiful cherry blossom tree that sat behind the young girl was slowly dying. Not because of the upcoming winter. Winter was still four months away. It was because of the child it protected. Her heart, which was once filled with such happy and exciting emotions, turned into one full of lifeless despair and longing hate. No one understood what happened to her after an unexpected meeting with an old friend, an old comrade...an old love. It was very rare that the young maiden uttered a single word. She only spoke when spoken to.

It all happened on almost the same night. Her parents and her love. Both stolen from her already fragile heart. She watched him walk away. His last hurtful words, and his last grateful words.

_"Your annoying"_

"_Thank you"_

To this day she still doesn't know exactly what he was thanking her for. She would spends hours just sitting alone on the hill top, thinking about him. Although she was hurt deeply inside, after he left she had stopped crying completely. She cried in front of Naruto, yes, but from that day onwards she hadn't let a single tear fall from her empty emerald eyes. Not even at her own parents funeral. They had died the night after her love left.

_She had come home to find her mother screaming, begging someone to stop. She had stepped in to find her mother curled into a ball, laying in her own blood._

_The pink haired girl just stood there, frozen stiff. She was starting to get some of her senses back after her love had left, and now they had just left her again. After regaining her posture and registering the foul sight before her, she ran over to her mother in an attempt to slow the bleeding coming from a huge gash going across her stomach, but her attempts were futile as it was already too late. She turned to face the foul monster who did this to her mother, only to find the room empty. She looked all over the room but found no trace of them._

_Realisation struck her. Where was her father?Surely he would have been home to stop those vile creatures that call themselves ninja from murdering her mother. Silently she climbed the stairs, her blood covered hand leaving a crimson trail up the wooden rail, and walked towards her parents room. As she entered, the smell of blood hit her like someone had punched her in her face. Unconsciously she raised a hand towards her mouth, trying to hold back the vomit trying to leave her body. There, sprawled out across the floor in front of her, was the decapitated body of her father. Blood was staining the carpet, the walls and the silk sheets that covered her once live parents bed. _

_As she looked closer, she noticed that a main part of her deceased fathers body was missing. _

_Where was his head?_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Hope you liked the first chapter. I'll update soon.  
REVIEW PLEASE ...oh and no flames please...they make me cry :(  
**

**MusicLuva xxxxx**_  
_


	2. Nightmares?

**Chapter 2!!!!!!**

**I made this chapter longer than the first one. Sorry Chapter 1 was so short...i didn't realise! **

**Read on and review!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto.**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

She could never forget that day. It was one of the worst days of her life. To this day, she still doesn't know who killed her parents. Anbu had searched her house, top to bottom, everywhere inside and out, yet there was no sign as to who killed her parents. Well, there was one thing, but Sakura never told anyone about it. The man who stood opposite her mother when she died, he had weird coloured hair. Unlike herself, his hair was multicoloured with dark highlights. It was a mixture of navy, purple, red and black. Although she didn't see his face, she knew, when she found him, she would know him. His aura was dark. Even when she was around Itachi, she didn't feel aura this dark. He was pure evil.. And, yes, it frightened her. But long ago, she had made a secret vow to grow so strong, to train so hard, that one day _she _would be the one giving off the killing intent. The dark aura would one day be hers. 

It was nearing midnight, and the pink-haired kunoichi was still seated in front of the dying tree. She didn't want to go home just yet. Yet she knew she had to, she had a mission the next morning and she needed her rest. She was training to be a medic-nin and it wouldn't look very professional is she had bags under her eyes and couldn't concentrate on what she was doing, now would it.

Sakura stood up and turned to leave. It was only a 10 minute walk through the empty streets of Konoha before she would reach her house...Her house. All the furniture had a layer of dust on it as she rarely used it. She was always on the hill, that was like her new home. Her home was empty, She didn't have many belongings. Her bed, a washing machine, fridge and a bit of furniture was all she had brought for the place. If her parents were alive, they would of made sure she had everything. New carpets each year, tumble dryer, the works. Yet they weren't there, so she didn't have everything. She wasn't a selfish person, at least not any more.

She walked up the stairs towards her bedroom. She didn't bother to eat, she was too tired. After changing into her pyjamas, she climbed into her bed and laid there. Although she was tired, sleep refused to consume her. She glared at the ceiling as if it was its fault that she couldn't sleep. She closed her eyes to think about the previous day and what she had done.

She pictured herself sitting alone on the hill top. She remembered thinking about her problems. The guilt about her parents. The guilt about not being able to stop Sasuke from leaving.

"_Why do i have to tell you? I'm telling you, you meddle too much. Stop bothering me"_

" _My heart has chosen revenge. I live for that purpose . I can't be like you or Naruto."_

"_From this point new paths will start."_

"_After all this time...your still annoying."_

"_Sakura...Thank you."_

"Sasuke...Do you really have to choose that path?"

"_You know he does...he wants power...and I've got it..."_

"Whose there! Show yourself!"

"_Was it because of you that Sasuke left Sakura? I thought you were too clingy...you knew he needed his space. And you called me the Idiot."_

"Naruto? Are you there?"

"_Sakura...You were too annoying. If you didn't pester him, Neji wouldn't of nearly died. And Choji. Its all your fault Sakura. You should be ashamed of yourself. I'm...I'm too embarrassed to call you my student Sakura. I'm sorry."_

"Kakashi, it wasn't my fault. If anyone is to blame...it should be Itachi! He killed the clan, Not me! He drove Sasuke out of the village, it wasn't me!"

"_Sakura, you need to take responsibility for your actions. You know you did it. NOW OWN UP!_"

"I Didn't do it. It wasn't my fault...It wasn't i swear."

"_Liar! You should be thrown out of the village! Now what will we do if we are attacked! Half of our Anbu are searching for Sasuke, most of the rookie 9 are unable to battle and we have little to none medic nin!!! Its all your fault Sakura...and you know it. Just like it was your Fault your parents were killed! You could of saved them! But you didn't. Your so selfish. Why don't you just do us all a favour and run away! Run and never come back! GO...GO!!!!!"_

"No...NO! IT WASN'T MY FAULT...(sniff)...it wasn't...Kakashi please it wasn't my fault...I didn't mean to let it happen...I couldn't stop them...(sniff)... I'm too weak...too weak..."

"SAKURA! Wake up!"

"NOOOOOO"

**BAM.**


	3. A Mission?

**Hey sorry i haven't updated in a while...Been a little (LOT) busy lol...**

**OK on with the story!  
**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Greatly appreciated! **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto...**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

_**Tsunade's office**_

**Knock Knock!**

"Come in"

Tsunade was currently sitting at her desk, a very messy desk, talking casually with Konoha's number one knuckled head ninja Naruto. For some reason he was looking pleased with himself. Yes, Naruto and Sakura had been through a lot, but after that nightmare Sakura had last night, she was in no mood for any _happy_ news. Yet to her dismay, she was going to hear it whether she wanted to or not.

"Sakura! How are yah?! Whoa Kakashi, what happened to your eye?"

After hearing this, Tsunade looked at Kakashi's eye. A sure enough, there was a nice,round, black bruise covering half of the revealed skin on Kakashi's face. It looked painful too. Sakura looked a little depressed and Kakashi looked the same.

_What happened to them two?_

"Kakashi, Sakura, your late."

The said people looked up and mumbled an apology.

"Kakashi, what happened to your eye?"

Kakashi stepped forward about to explain when Sakura beat him to it.

"Kakashi woke me from a bad dream. I didn't recognise him at first so i punched him. Hard. Gomen Tsunade-sama."

_**Flashback**_

"_SAKURA! Wake up!  
_

"_NOOOOOO!"  
_

_**BAM**  
_

"_Ouch...ahhh...Sakura...why did you hit me? With chakra too..."  
_

_Sakura looked up to find Kakashi sitting on the floor about 7 feet from the bed. He was covering his face with his hand while the other hand held him up. She stood up and walked over to Kakashi and offered him a hand to get up with. He greatfully took it and walked over to the small mirror she had sitting on her desk at the end of her bed. As he looked around Sakura's bedroom he noticed she wasn't very girlie when it came to accessories for the room. She had her plain white bed with an alarm clock on her bedside table. Her curtains were a pale pink and her walls were white.  
As Kakashi looked into the mirror he noticed a blueish purple mark shinning through. Literally shinning. He went to touch but Sakura's voice stopped him.  
_

"_If you touch it, it will become a lot more swollen then it already is. Here, let me heal it."_

"_Thank you Sakura."  
_

_He turned to find Sakura already dressed and ready to leave. She lead him to the bathroom so she could dab it with cold water before healing it.  
_

"_Sakura, were you having another nightmare?"_

_Sakura stopped what she was doing and turned to face him. It looked as though she was about to cry, even though she concealed it well. But not well enough for Kakashi to see it. He looked her in the eye and waited for her to envelope him into a bone crushing hug, crying her eyes out, yet nothing happened. His face turned to one of confusion as Sakura turned back around to pick up the now damp cloth and started dabbing his bruised eye.  
_

"_What were you doing in my room Kakashi?"_

_Sakura put the damp cloth down and sat on the edge of the bath tub while Kakashi remained standing, leaning on the doorframe in a very Sasuke-like position.  
_

"_Tsunade-sama wanted to see you in her office immediately. She has a mission for you me and Naruto."  
_

_Then without warning Sakura turned and left the bathroom and headed for the front door. Kakashi soon followed and chuckled at his students eagerness. Though he soon regretted his actions as a searing pain swept through his head. It appeared as if Sakura had left in such a hurry, she had forgotten to heal his eye.  
_

_**End Flashback**_

Naruto's mouth was touching the floor and Tsunade was slightly snickering. No, it was not a laughing matter, yet she couldn't help herself. After a few minutes of chuckling, Tsunade pulled herself together and picked up a file. She looked at the group and put on a serious face. 

"Ok, i presume we all know Jiraiya, well he has an offer to make. He will take Naruto and train him for two years. But he will only do this as long as the whole team says its ok. After all Naruto is apart of the team."

Tsunade looked at each member one by one. Naruto was shocked but you could tell by his eyes that he was excited! Kakashi had a blank stare. Yet his eye held disappointment yet if you looked closer you would be able to see just how proud he was. His student actually going on to be trained by a legendary sannin. Sakura, was being, well not herself. Yes, you could see a hint of disappointment but otherwise her face was neutral. It was Kakashi who broke the silence.

"I approve. I think it would be a great experience for Naruto to leave the country and train under someone much more powerful than myself."

With that everyone looked towards Sakura. For a moment she looked shocked from all the attention. But only a trained eye would of noticed it. She looked towards Naruto and sighed. 

"If he wants to improve then this would be his best chance. Good luck Naruto." 

Then, after the news had finally sunk into Naruto's head, he cheered and threw his hands into the air. Yet one thing still pondered on Sakura's mind.

"Tsunade-sama, didn't you say this was a mission?" 

Everyone looked at Sakura as if she had two heads. Well. Everyone apart from Kakashi. He was just standing there with his hand scratching the back of his head. 

"No Sakura, i never said this was a mission. Who told you that?"

Sakura, who hated being lied to, slowly turned her head towards Kakashi. With a glare that could kill directed straight into his eyes, Kakashi started mumbling multiple apologies say 'It was the only way' and 'Forgive me Sakura, have mercy'. Unfortunate for Kakashi, his pleas fell into deaf ears as she young kunoichi slowly raised her fist and then dropped it to strike. 

After a few moments of trying to wake Kakashi up, keyword trying, and failing, Tsunade dismissed everyone and told them to return in two days time for Naruto's departure. A fuming Sakura was the first to leave, then a bouncing Naruto. Jiraiya stayed behind to help Tsunade carry Kakashi to the hospital. Not that she needed help, she does have inhuman strength. 

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
**

**Please review! You know you want to! I'm really excited about this story so i should update sooner from now on! Sorry for the long wait. I hope it was worth it!  
**

**xxxxxxxxx**


	4. An Unexpected Visitor

**Ahhhhh...so much stuff going on...sorry about my unpredictable updates...i have a firm hold on this story now so hopefully things should run a little more smoothly lol  
**

**Here's chapter 4 ...Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto...sadly...  
**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
**

After walking for an hour, Sakura decided she would go home and eat. After all, she hadn't had breakfast yet due to Kakashi's wake-up call. After turning a few corners she approached the front door that lead to her home. Walking into the kitchen she grabbed a packet of instant ramen and started to cook it. Just as she was going to pour the hot water onto the hard noodles, a kunai was pressed to her throat. The hairs on the back of her neck stood up at she felt someone's hot breath tickle the back of it. Sakura immediately dropped the jug of hot water she was holding and stood frozen to the spot. She didn't dare move. One mistake and she was dead. After a while, she plucked up the courage to talk. Yet, as she took in a breath, her intruder beat her to it.

"You should ask me who i am, Haruno-san."

Sakura shook a little as her intruder knew who she was, yet she was oblivious as to who they were. She held back the urge to scream and push this guy off her. She couldn't do that, if she did, she would be signing her death wish. Judging by the level of this guys chakra, she could tell he was strong, which was another reason why she concealed her fury. Finally, after going through all options in her head, Sakura decided to comply to the intruders words.

"Who are you? And what do you want with me?" 

She heard him chuckle. _Why is he chuckling? _

"Why yes Haruno-san. I know enough about you to tell that you still hold my foolish little brother close to your heart."

Her eyes widened to saucers. _How the heck did he know what i just thought!...wait...foolish...little...brother? Does he mean?_

"Hai, Haruno-san, i am Sasuke's older brother."

"Wait, how the hell are you doing that? And why are you hear? What.Do.You.Want.With.Me?"

Again she heard, her now identified intruder, chuckle. Yet, although he seemed in a 'happy' mood, the kunai in her neck didn't move an inch. Well, that was until she had spoken her mind, then it moved inwards an inch, causing the skin to break and a drop of blood roll down her neck.

"Now Haruno-san, i am remaining polite, so should you. To answer your first question, any idiot would know that the sharingan can see anything. And the way you express your emotions it was easy reading you. Secondly, your third and last question are two of the same Haruno-san. I am simply here for you. I wanted to see how you were coping with my brothers departure."

If Sakura could move her head, she would have been able to see the huge smirk that sat on Itachi's face. Though that was the only feature with emotion. His eyes were still as hard a rock and as red a blood. To say Sakura was shocked was an understatement. Her mouth slightly hung open as her mind registered the words Itachi spoke.

"I never knew you spoke so many words Itachi. So unlike Sasuke. What would you care about my feelings for Sasuke. They left me when he left Konoha."

No words were exchanged between the two until Itachi spoke up. 

"My foolish brother is right. You _are _annoying. You are weak. Worthless. I was looking for abit of...fun, yet you go and destroy all my plans."

Sakura was just a _little _scared by now. But what shocked her the most was when she felt his free hand roam down towards her thigh. Immediately she forgot her fears and grabbed his hand, which was surprisingly soft, and pushed him back. The kunai which was digging into her neck was removed and was laying forgotten on the floor.

"What The HELL Do You Think You Are Doing!? HENTAI!"

With that Sakura ran out of her door and onto the streets. She didn't know where she would go. But she knew she needed to get away from him. His words kept running through her head like a broken record.

_**My foolish brother is right. You are annoying. You are weak. Worthless.**_

_Am i that bad?Maybe, maybe he's right. I mean i have had BOTH Uchiha's say it to me now. Maybe i should just leave. Leave and never come back. My dream. A sign maybe? Maybe i was destined to die young._

She shook her head at this thought. No, no-one is destined to die young. Everyone is born for a reason. Be it good or bad there is always a reason. She went back to her thoughts while her feet carried her unconsciously towards an unknown destination.

_Maybe i should leave. Not die, but leave. Like what Naruto is doing. But, if i leave alone, then Naruto would be worried. No, i am leaving. I'll do it after he's left! That way he won't know im gone! But, I'll have to come back before Naruto does. That way he'll never know!_

Sakura was taken out her thoughts by a loud voice calling her name. She looked up to find four of rookie 9 sitting at Ichiraku Ramen. She looked at all of their faces carefully. All filled with joy, or some filled with blood from blushing too much. Hinata was sitting next to Naruto, while he sat next to Ino who sat next to Shikamaru. Shikamaru looked bored on the outside, but you could tell by the way he smiled when Ino looked away that he was enjoying himself. Ino,totally oblivious to Shikamaru's actions, kept on blabbering about shoes and shopping for a new training outfit. Naruto sat facing Sakura waving his hands in the air, as if he was trying to catch Sakura's attention. Luckily, or unluckily, for her, his voice had reached her before anything else had. Hinata was sitting there staring at Naruto. A smile graced her features as she sat with one elbow propped up by the counter with her head leaning in her hand.

Sakura walked over to the small group and took a seat next to Hinata, which surprised everyone. What shocked them even more was when she ordered a bowl of miso ramen. She turned her head to find everyone gaping at her.

"What?"

"SAKURA! YOUR HERE?!"

Sakura, despite of what had just happened at er home, smiled. A real smile. She was in a happy mood. She was going to leave Konoha and become strong. She was going to prove everybody wrong. Especially the Uchiha's.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**OK! Not as long as the last chapter! But the next chapter will be longer! I hope you liked this one! REVIEWS PLEASE! No flames also lol  
**

**thankyou  
**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	5. Itachi's plan

**Sorry about the long wait. I said i would update sooner...sorry bout that. Blame the writers block lol.  
**

**Here's the 5th chapter! Enjoy!  
**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto. Although you should remember me saying that from last time.**

**OK so Itachi is totally OCC in this chapter...but dw its still a sakusasu story!**

_Italics _**are Sakura's thoughts (incase you hadn't already figured that out )**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

It was just like the old times. Naruto was sitting on his stool eating, talking and waving his hands about all at the same time. Hinata was sitting next to him, pressing her index fingers together in a nervous habit. Ino and Shikamaru were chatting away to each other (well if you count Ino talking non stop and Shikamaru not even getting a chance to pen his mouth catting away to each other...then yeh). Sakura was sitting there staring at the bowl of Miso ramen. All of a sudden she felt a familiar chakra signature pulsing near by. Its as if it was calling to her. It also seemed that she was the only one who could sense it as no one else seemed effected by it or even noticed it. She looked up with a slight look of shock on her face. _Itachi...he's still following me...dammit i can't let him get near Naruto! _Naruto, noticing her sudden actions looked towards Sakura and saw the shock written on her face.

"Sakura? What's up?"

After hearing Naruto's voice, she looked towards him. She hadn't realised she was looking shocked nor that she hadn't even touched her food. She put on a small fake smile and mumbled an apology. Picking up a pair of chop sticks she started to eat her ramen. Slowly too. But the time she had eaten one bowl of ramen, Naruto had eaten three.

Sakura had just ordered another bowl of ramen when she felt the pulse again. The feeling it was giving her was sickening, and soon she regretted ordering that other bowl of ramen. As the 'old man', as Naruto called him, gave Sakura her ramen, her face paled. Naruto, who was currently watching Sakura discreetly, noticed this and again raised his voice.

"Sakura, are you sure your ok? You look kinda pale."

Shikamaru in the background mumbled "Ironic much" But Ino, being so close to him heard him and giggled. This grabbed everyone's attention. She immediately stopped and put a hand to her mouth.

Sakura, wanting to use the distraction to her advantage, attempted to sneak away from the group to confront Itachi. Unfortunately for her Kakashi had snuck up behind her, therefore when she made a move to run for it, she ran straight into Kakashi's chest. _Dammit...Why is he here?_

"Ah, Sakura, where are you trying to sneak off to?"

_There goes my distraction _

"No where Kakashi-sensei, just stretching my legs."

_Lame excuse Sakura! **CHA! And your supposed to be smart!**_

Before Sakura had a chance to hit her inner self over the head, Naruto had turned around and was babbling on about her leaving without saying bye and why was she leaving. The main question he asked that she was required to answer was:

"SAKURA! Can i have your ramen since you don't want it?!"

Sakura nodded and then using her ninja skills, gracefully passed Kakashi, whom held her in place, and made a run for it. Her actions had left everyone stunned. It appeared that they hadn't expected her to do that. But Naruto being Naruto, brushed it off and made a grab for her forgotten ramen. Yet, before his hands had a firm grip on the bowl, it was snatched away form him by non other than Kakashi.

Meanwhile, Sakura was running towards the source of the pulsing chakra. Itachi. He was hiding somewhere near by, but she couldn't pin point where. Soon she found herself at the hill where the cherry blossom tree stood. All those hours she had spent, just sitting there, watching the days pass. What she didn't realise that while she was occupied by her thoughts, the certain someone who she had been looking for was standing right behind her.

"Sakura. You just can't leave me alone can you?"

His voice has taken Sakura out of her thoughts. Immediately, out of habit, she span around and aimed a kick towards the persons mid section. It doesn't matter if you are male or female. It still hurts. But her kick was stopped when a familiar hand caught her foot. Looking up she saw that the owner of the familiar hand was non other than Itachi.

"I'm lucky i caught that, otherwise i wouldn't be having kids in this life time."

She heard him chuckle and let go of her foot, only for him to pull her towards him and force his lips on hers.

Sakura was shocked to say the least. Of all the things he could have done, kissing her was the last thing on her mind. Itachi, on the other hand, was enjoying it. But, in the heat of the moment, had wanted more and attempted to get his tongue in her mouth by licking her bottom lip for entrance. This sudden movement caused Sakura to snap out of her state of shock, push Itachi off her and punch him with a chakra filled fist. Though, when he made contact with the ground, there was a POOF and a log appeared.

Sakura looked everywhere. Up Left Right and Down. It wasn't until she realised she actually hadn't looked behind she felt her body turning against it's own will to face Itachi once again. Although this time, when he leaned in to kiss her, she push him back really fast, causing herself and Itachi to loose their balance and fall towards the ground. But to Sakura's disappointment, Itachi was on top. He had Sakura's head inbetween his hands and his was straddling her, there fore Sakura was unable to move. She was stuck.

_Dammit, why me? What the hell does he want with me? A frigging S-class criminal! _

Itachi was staring into her emerald eyes. Those deep, pools of green silk. He was almost mesmerised. Well that was until Sakura started struggling against his grip. She had managed to sit up, and surprisingly in a quick, swift motion threw and rock hard put straight into his gut. This caught Itachi off guard and he quickly scrambled off her. Sakura, using this free time quickly got up, kicked Itachi in the shin **(COUGHbiancaCOUGH) **and yelled at him.

"LEAVE ME ALONE! I love Sasuke not you!"

After having her say, Sakura walked away. Her home was only a few minutes away so it wasn't long until Itachi heard a distant bang as her front door slammed shut. Standing up, Itachi smirked. He had finally found out what he wanted to know, and he liked the answer. Although he had to go through a lot of pain in doing so, he knew what the next plan of action was.

He was going to play match maker. And if Sakura does what he wants her to do, then it'll be easy to get them together. After all, he was Uchiha Itachi, playing match maker. And what an Uchiha wants, an Uchiha gets. Even if it is for some one else. You see, because of his reputation, he can't restore the clan, therefore he needs his foolish little brother to do it. Literally. **(A/N lol sorry)**

After a few moments to waiting for the pain to pass, Itachi walked towards the forest to make camp. He would stay near Konoha and his (hopefully) soon to be sister-in-law so he could keep an eye on them. He needed his plan to work.

**Sorry for the wait! Review please! No flames! **

**LY all xxxxxxxxx**


End file.
